


Some Rudiments of Propriety

by Pilocene_Alt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is Not a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mental Instability, No beta we die like pets around Sapnap, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Recovery, Redemption, Therapist Cara | CaptainPuffy, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), the Egg arc isn't happening in this AU bc it creates too many variables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilocene_Alt/pseuds/Pilocene_Alt
Summary: "Where are we going?""Away," Puffy spoke plainly."From L'manburg?" Dream asked."The Greater SMP," she responded."So you're exiling me, then," he said, a bitter smirk in his tone. "Ironic - and fitting, I'd say. Unrarachteristically cruel of you as well."Puffy stopped walking; Dream did the same, a few steps behind her. She sighed, turning to face him. "No, we're giving you a second chance. For healing." She planted a stern finger on his chest. "One you can't afford to screw up, otherwise I won't be able to get you out of there again."Or: The author likes character growth and (realistic) redemption arcs that properly acknowledge and address the crimes of the person seeking redemption and all the hardship which comes with that.Or or: The part where not everyone will forgive you, but you're trying anyway.(Title from OFF OST Track 22)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Some Rudiments of Propriety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victimized ex-citizens of L'manburg are demanding retribution. 
> 
> Puffy proposes an alternative. 
> 
> Surprisingly, the man she's aimed to help seems the least happy with the decision.
> 
> (Chapter Title From OFF OST Track 21)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a really huge fan of the (largely) fanon dynamic between Dream and Puffy that's been established in the SMP lore. It reminds me a lot of the relationship Frigga and Loki have in the MCU, and well, I was a simp for that link back when I was still very involved in the Marvel fandom, and I'm still a simp for it now. 
> 
> While this story does technically follow a Dream redemption arc, I don't intend to make it very standard form. A lot of fics similar in theme to this one I've found tend to paint Dream as a sympathetic character being treated cruelly in prison, and while there's nothing inherently wrong with that in that specific setting, I do not intend to do the same. I'm not a fan of the idea that an apology or regret should automatically equal forgiveness. I intend to explore that as a topic in this fic. 
> 
> As an extra note: Dream does not undergo some past trauma in this fic which makes him the way he is. While I do intend to have a vague theme of mental health issues and recovery from them, it's not going to be widely explored. That's why this is tagged with "Mental Instability" and not "Mental Health Issues". By all means, Dream has issues and needs therapy, but he's not mentally ill - at least within this canon. He's fully aware of what he's done and has the capacity to regret his actions should he so choose. 
> 
> That's all! I hope you enjoy.  
> Feel free to follow me on Instagram @Pilocene_ . I post art there and may be discussing aspects of the fic should people so like.

Puffy was not an idiot. She wasn't nearly foolish enough to believe Dream would freely change on his own, and yet she shuddered at the thought of the alternative. To lock him away? Appealing, certainly, and would likely please even the least vindictive among them, but she knew, and she was near certain they knew too, doing that would exacerbate the real problem. 

Dream was unstable. 

He hadn't always been that way.

Only a handful remembered now, but she could recall a time where there were soft, friendly steps behind her, a happy smile free of worry on his face, content to follow along wherever she went. Her Duckling, she'd called him. The stupefaction she felt seeing the care-free grin of her Duckling juxtaposed to the harsh, cruel leer she saw upon Dream's face that day shocked her in a manner indescribable. How could those two expressions belong to the same person?

But it was simple. It was easy. Out of sight out of mind; lock away the key and no longer pay him heed. It was so tempting. 

But she couldn't allow it.

Puffy wasn't sure if it was her sentiment or empathy protesting the thought of anyone, let alone her Duckling, spending the rest of their days isolated, alone. Crammed into an obsidian prison destined never to be seen again. It was likely a bit of both. 

"What if we took him away from here?" she voiced firmly, but not unkindly over the crowd. The room stilled and turned its attention to her. "Somewhere far beyond the borders of the SMP. Where he can't hurt any of us until he's completed a... treatment of sorts."

Puffy saw Tubbo frown, lines of unease around his eyes. "You mean exile?" he said. 

She shook her head. "No. At least, not in the way you're likely envisioning. I mean a... retreat. Therapy." Puffy brought her eyes around the room, carefully scanning the expression of every face she could see. Some were curious and open, with others, understandably so considering who they were, more reserved and aloof. A few were openly angry. "I know what he's done," she said regretfully. "I know many of you may think he's not deserving of anything short of total karma," Puffy looked to Tommy, who shifted on his feet, "and I understand that. I won't justify any of his behavior because it has no excuse and to do so would undermine the hardships many of you have gone through. But I also know many of you remember what he was like before all this. Before the wars. Before the disks. I'm not wholly convinced that person is gone," and she wasn't wholly convinced she'd be able to bring him back, either, but that remained unvoiced. "I think if we truly want to consider ourselves better people, we have to refrain from the same snap decisions of our old leaders which did more harm than good. I know some of us here are more than familiar with the impacts of that." 

Despite him really no longer being in a position of authority, (nor ever truly being suited for it when he had it) everyone looked to Tubbo for his response. He was quietly wringing his hands. "What do you have in mind, Puffy?"

She smiled gently at the question. It was a start. 

"I will escort him away from the SMP. I have a cabin out a few hundred chunks away, where until I believe he's no longer a threat to himself or others, I will stay and watch over him. This will likely be a few months long commitment at a minimum-" 

"You've always been close with Dream, Puffy," Quackity voiced. "How do we know you simply won't just let him run off?"

Her voice was tight with repressed emotion. "Because I want to see him recover more than any of you."

"And if he tries to kill you to escape?"

She faltered. "I hope it won't come to that. But if it does, the simple fact of the matter is he has one life; I have three. He won't be armed; I will. Neither of us will have any armor because I don't want to create an authoritative power dynamic in that way, but even then, chances are I'd be able to defend myself before he'd get to kill me." She trailed off. "And well, if not. I'm willing to risk a life for this opportunity."

"You'll not have armor? What will you do about mobs?"

"The area is well-lit. As long as neither of us wanders off too far we shouldn't have to worry. I suppose that gives him extra incentive to stick around."

Quackity doubtfully shook his head. It was clear he wasn't convinced. She seemed to have answered all his questions, however, as he did not speak up again, but if his tense posture was anything to go by, he was still bothered by her proposal. She understood. It was a suggestion not easy to palate. 

"What if he doesn't change, Puffy?" Tubbo brought up suddenly. "What then? I don't doubt that you would if you could, but you can't stay there forever with him. That's not sustainable. What's your plan if you can't... Bring him back to how he was?"

She wouldn't lie and say the thought didn't cross her mind. It did. Again and again and again, and the very notion chilled her with an insurmountable feeling of dread. She knew what the answer would have to be if she failed. "Then we lock him up as you all want. Give me a year. If I cannot get him to a point where I think he'll no longer be a threat to us by then, then we may have it your way. I'd believe him truly beyond saving. " 

"You're actually giving that fuck a chance?" Tommy cut in sharply. "Do you - do you know what that bitch did? To me? To all of us? He tried to kill Tubbo! He _exiled_ me and-" Tommy took in a shaky breath. "No. No, that bastard isn't capable of change. I know him - I know how fucked in the head he is. Why would you give him an opportunity to-?"

"-We did you," Puffy responded simply. "And I don't say that to compare you and Dream, either. You and he were and are entirely different cases. Especially counting everything that happened with Wilbur..." She grew quieter. "You have your own things to work through - and you're doing great! You've come really far in dealing with your own trauma-"

"Yeah, trauma _Dream_ caused. He doesn't have any of that shit! He's just evil."

"I don't believe in evil people."

"You clearly haven't met Dream, then."

"I have. And it's due to that I want to try and help him." 

Tommy drew into himself. "You're making a fucking mistake, Puffy. That fuck doesn't deserve your compassion."

Puffy nodded her head. "Maybe not, but I'm still prepared to give it." She looked to the rest of the room. "Should you all allow me to." 

  
~~~

The walk was soundless, except for the gentle clinking of metal manacles behind her. Puffy tried to not let herself be unnerved. Her position as Dream's therapist wouldn't work if she was intimidated by her patient. That being said, his presence was domineering. Even in the bright orange jumpsuit he had yet to change out of from the prison; hands shackled in front of him, Dream somehow managed to maintain that consistently condescending, oppressive air to him. It was disconcerting. 

While Puffy already knew Dream was arrogant, everything from his posture, to his carefully schooled expression, spoke of a masterful display of character. It was so well-practiced, she began to wonder if it was truly authentic. 

Dream broke the silence. "Where are we going?" he casually asked. "You wouldn't be the one to lead me to my execution if that was the plan, and L'manburg - or what's left of it, I suppose," he let out a short laugh, "is back north. I haven't been out this far before."

Puffy spoke plainly. "Away." 

Dream tilted his head. "From L'manburg?"

"The Greater SMP," she responded.

"So you're exiling me, then," he said, a bitter smirk in his tone. "Ironic - and fitting, I'd say. Unrarachteristically cruel of you as well."

Puffy stopped walking; Dream did the same, a few steps behind her. She sighed, turning to face him. "No, we're giving you a second chance. For healing." She planted a stern finger on his chest. "One you can't afford to screw up, otherwise I won't be able to get you out of there again."

Dream frowned. "Do you expect me to be grateful? Am I your next pet-project, Puffy? The next poor misunderstood boy you can "fix" with enough love and affection?" He suddenly seethed. "Don't be so presumptuous. I don't want what you're offering."

Puffy suddenly stuck out her arms, holding out an item.

Dream stared down at her impassively. "My mask?" he asked. "Is that supposed to be something to hold over my head? My reward for if I behave? Don't patronize me."

She shook her head. "No, I want you to have it."

A flicker of confusion passed over his face. "I don't see why you'd be giving it back, Tommy took all of my things for a reason." 

Puffy smiled. "And I figured there's a reason you wear it." She pressed the ceramic into his hands. "You don't have to put it on if you don't want, but hold on to it, at least, alright? It's yours." She took a step back the moment he had a grip on the mask. "We still have ways a way to go but we should hopefully be there before night. Let's keep going." Puffy looked back at Dream from the corner of her eye. 

He stood for a moment, staring down at his hands with a pensive, considering expression. He slowly raised the mask to his face and fastened the leather strap behind his head with practiced ease. Puffy faced fully forward. She heard him walking behind her, having taken a few hastened steps to catch up.

He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was thankful - at least to some extent. It was a start. He seemed less tense now, shoulders more at ease having his expression hidden behind that blank, ceramic smile. She was sure he had a reason for wanting to conceal his face. 

Whether it was sentimental or Machiavellian was another question. 

Puffy had that thought on her mind as they kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first DSMP fic, so be sure to tell me what you think! I intend to hopefully have the next chapters be longer - my personal publishing preference being 4,000 or so. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
